federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Corat Damar
Legate Corat Damar is different from the canon version of Legate Damar, and has taken on a life of his own. Currently the First Legate of Cardassia. Though strict at times, those who know him best see him for the great man and hero he is - albeit a stubborn one. Damar is the Commander of the Warship Prakesh. Corat subsequently contracted the thermopox virus and has been in cryo since 2409. Background Information He grew up in a small, middle-class household, unusual for Cardassian society. Though his parents did not have much they encouraged him to join the military where he met Gul Dukat, skyrocketing him into the position of Legate many years later. His parents also both died relatively young in Cardassian standards, however the cause of their death is unknown due to Corat's disposition on his early childhood. He explained briefly: "Do you know what my father did?" Damar asked? "The great Torel Damar Sr? He was a fisherman, plain and simple. My mother worked as a seamstress for a local tailor where he brought his old clothes because he couldn't afford nice ones" ''(Post 12148).'' Damar has as number of sister/brother-in-laws both current and former that are too many to list as they may not be important for quick information. For more, please refer to his wives (past/present) sibling information. Current Spouse(s) Gweni Korinas Corat met his fourth wife, Gweni Damar, through a marriage arrangement. Though only out of obligation he came to love Gweni and continues to have children with her. Her relationship with Questa was a turning point for Corat, changing his behaviour and attitude on women, making him a better man, lover and husband all at the same time. She is 31 years younger than her husband. They have nine children together. Afon Makla Corat met his seventh wife, Afon Makla, after her relationship with his son Kegen didn't work out. Damar decided that he wanted some new and young blood. Afon, being from a lower class and someone who worked her way up from nothing had an appeal to him that his previously rich wives had not. Hoping she could produce more children with grit, in August of 2400, he officially proposed to her at the Cardassian Nature Conservation gala before marriage later in the year. They have two children together. Previous Spouse(s) Hara Illian Corat met his first wife, Hara Illian, while serving on Terok Nor during the Occupation. Pursuing the older woman led to a competition until they finally agreed upon marriage. Waiting approximately two years to have their first child, both were in better positions financially when their daughter was born. Sadly, Corat was left a widower after the tragic death of his wife in a shuttle accident. They had one child together. Amity Liu Corat met his second wife, Amity Liu, during his rotations with the now Federation Deep Space Nine and she was serving drinks at Quarks Bar. A romance soon spurred and they were married within the year. Sometime later, she became pregnant. During the Dominion War, their marriage dissolved due to long distances and Corat's affair with his nanny, Questa. Bitterness has waned between them now, however for a long time the divorce was anything but amicable. They had two children together. Talia Sarex Corat met his third wife, Talia Sarex, as an arranged marriage. They were married and she quickly gave birth to their two children. Eventually, Talia began to have an affair of her own with a guard by the name of Bentin Sarex. She confronted Corat about a divorce, which he granted, if she gave up all her rights to Torel, while he gave up all his to Mayana. Talia is still married to Bentin. They had two children together. Vessa Zoren Corat created his fifth wife by using Questa's alternate identity. After a long stint in the mUniverse, Corat had no other choice but to wipe his lovers memories, however he took liberties and made her think she was his wife by the name of Vessa Zoren. Eventually, Questa's husband at the time, Shawn Munroe, discovered the truth in time to bring her home with him and separate the Cardassian couple. They had no children together. Questa Corat met his sixth wife, Questa Damar, during the Cardassian Occupation of Terok Nor. While she was his sixth wife, she was his second and most powerful love. Questa and Gweni often got along very well and were fiercely jealous of other women Corat associated with. Questa left Corat a widower after complications of a ectopic pregnancy. Even after her death, Corat frequently goes back in time to see her on special occasions like their anniversary. They have eight children together. Children Corat had one child with Hara Illian named Cydja Brosan. Drifting apart after Hara's death, Corat had little to do with Cydja's upbringing. Please see link for more information. Corat had two children with Amity Liu including Hayden Liu and Soliel Liu. As they are estranged from the family, he has had little contact with them for the majority of their lives. Please see links for more information. Corat had two children with Talia Evek including Mayana Venik and Torel Damar Corat had eight children with Questa including Madi Sorensen, Suni Damar, Ani Venik, Aimi Druru, Gwen K'rra, Vasti Danan, Diori Damar and Taro Damar. Please see links for more information. Corat had nine children with Gweni Korinas including Kegen Damar, Lana Bern, Aarix Damar, Yorkin Damar, Corat Damar, Jr., Jori Damar, Korina Damar, Rokan Damar and Lexi Damar. Please see links for more information. Corat had two children with Afon Makla including Jorien Damar and Joss Damar. Please see links for more information. Grandchildren For a complete overview of Corat's grandchildren, please see the family side bar. Military Service Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2346-2350, Corat enrolled into security and engineering, graduating with a specialized degree in computer security. General History More information about his career, the Cardassian rebellion, and his leadership of Cardassia may be found at the links from Memory-Alpha. Damar eventually retired from service in 2409 after he contracted the thermopox, leaving his legacy to Onel Brosan. Rank History: D'ja: 2350-2355 ** Gor: 2355-2358 ** Kara: 2358-2362 ** Gil: 2362-2366 ** Glinn: 2366-2374 ** Gul: 2374-2374 ** Legate: 2374 - 2409. Canon vs. ST_deep_space_9 Because of Damar's obvious death in the canon version of events, some creative thinking had to be done to hold true to how things played out, as it was crucial role in winning the war, but to have Damar alive to play. To fix this, we assumed that Section 31 knew that the real Damar would never turn, going to the mirror universe to switch out the Legate. Therefore, the Legate Damar seen in the DS9 series after he assumed Legateship was really mCorat Damar. No one was the wiser and the real Damar continued to live in the mUniverse until he was needed, coming back and reclaiming the glory that was truly his counterparts. Mirror Universe Corat has had strong connections with the Mirror Universe, both by choice and not. Spending nearly a year there, he produced a daughter with his ex-wife, Amity's, counterpart, as well as developed a penchant for homosexuality. Mini-saga's between Damar and those he met in the mUni have continued to plague him throughout his life, mainly involving the sinister plots of mEron Bern and mCydja Damar. Currently, he utilizes the mUniverse as an alternative resource to mining dilithium, sending long time friend, Eron Bern to oversee the developments. 1 Corat Damar Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Command Category:Future Plots Category:Canon Character Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2331 Category:All Characters